Ilusiones Destruidas I: La Primera Guerra
by Dave-Ruby
Summary: En un mundo contemporaneo donde la red informática y la internet son un factor dominante de la sociedad, varios foros y unos chicos y adolescentes empiezan a razonar sobre lo que elegiran, pero esto los llevará a la primera guerra de foros.


**Ilusiones Destruidas I:**

**La Primera Guerra**

* * *

><p><strong>NA (Nota del Autor): La Historia Renace**

Ahhh tiempo sin escribir Ilusiones Destruidas, mucho tiempo ha pasado. Pensar que vuelvo para re-escribir de una mejor forma lo que comencé... espero que no solo pueda volver a captar la esencia original tan similar y con su propia digámoslo así "magia". Así que si ya has leído la obra original espero que te agrade la versión 2.0 y si no la has leído, no lo necesitas introdúcete al mundo de Ilusiones Destruidas mediante este Fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Solo crees lo que tus ojos ven, vives en un mundo de monotonía y quietud... quien sabe por qué no te has dado la oportunidad de entrar a la red, donde serás libre y feliz... donde tu esperanza renacerá, donde verás la verdadera y única realidad... la que refleja la realidad en que vives."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: El Amanecer de Otro Verano.<strong>

Es raro cuando te introduces en ese mundo. Es muy difícil explicarlo, en el mundo de hoy en día la "red" es un factor dominante. La red, ese lugar por donde pasa toda la información que conocemos y mucha que desconocemos. Un lugar enorme y extenso donde por más que lo desees nunca podrás visitarlo todo.

Hay lugares en la red donde la gente se congrega y se conoce para socializar y hablar de temas de interés, lugares llamados foros, donde la gente conectada a la red puede conocer más gente y formar una realidad virtual. Foros, partes básica de la red, parte donde puedes dar tus puntos de vista... y formar tus propias relaciones con los demás. Allí fue donde ocurrió todo, donde empezó todo y es que cada quien con sus decisiones forma un camino y a veces mucha gente puede seguir tu camino o chocar con otros.

Dave tenía 12 años cuando ingresó a la red. Un chico solitario y un poco aislado en la vida real, no tenía muchos amigos. El como muchos halló e investigó y luego se unió a la red, como su manera de escape. No hay mucho que decir respecto a lo que sucedió... eventualmente llegó a un foro de rol de Naruto donde aprendió muchas cosas básicas de la red y luego al irse... llego a un foro de Sonic, tal vez no haber entrado habría cambiado todo... pero también se hubiera perdido de mucho. No paso nada raro al entrar, pero meses después la conoció... una chica un año menor que él, Faiwaya. La gente dice que solo se hicieron buenos amigos y poco a poco su relación incremento notoriamente, fue así como los dos terminaron de novios, en un inocente romance... un amor inocente, un amor que originaría todo. Y en aquel foro de Sonic, llamado "Sonic Universe" donde nada raro ocurría una historia comenzó a escribirse.

En la red el tiempo no transcurre ni más rápido ni más lento que en la realidad donde vives, simplemente van paralelamente al mismo ritmo, aunque con distintos eventos... pero los eventos de la realidad son comentados en la realidad y en la red, pero los eventos de la red son tan profundos, tan secretos... que solo se comentan en algunas partes de la red, un claro ejemplo es sin duda esta historia. Aunque lo relatado anteriormente es un fondo del pasado que dio pie al origen y el comienzo de esta historia, realmente todo empezó a transcurrir el 20 de Junio del 2009. Sonic the hedgehog, el famoso erizo azul de los videojuegos y mascota de la corporación SEGA, ese personaje ficticio nació un 23 de Junio, en 1991 y se volvió un icono gamer. Evidentemente un foro dedicado al erizo y todos sus temas y sub temas como lo era sin duda, "Sonic Universe", no podía dejar de celebrar tan importante y crucial evento, los 18 años del erizo de los juegos. Todos sus fans de habla hispana, allí congregados se reúnen en un evento de la radio del foro, "Sonic Universe Radio", la cual transmite el genial evento "La Maratón de los 18", donde transmitirían todo el día sobre el erizo. Pero tal vez algo que destacaba de la maratón fueron "Las Olimpiadas de Sonic Universe" donde varios usuarios se enfrentarían en conocimientos de Sonic para poder ganar la gloria y un premio. Así es... cosas como estas pasan en la red pero el mundo real y monótono no se da por enterado, las personas que allí están solo pueden ver lo que su corta lógica les permite.

He aquí a nuestro protagonista, Dave, participo en las eliminatorias antes de la gran maratón el 23 del mes de Junio y clasificó entre los tres finalistas que competirían al final, en vivo, en la maratón, un gran logro para el niño de 12 años. Nada podría preocuparle justo ahora, tiene una gran novia que lo quiere... unas olimpiadas por ganar y es feliz simplemente.

Dicen que un foro es como una gran ciudad en el mundo enorme y extenso de la red. Sonic Universe era como una gran ciudad y la maratón de los 18 sería como una fiesta en honor al erizo que los había reunido todos allí. Es por eso que todos estaban emocionados y felices por la maratón que venía y el traería todo lo que tanto deseaban. Pareciera que casi puedes sentir una brisa en el foro, una brisa fresca y calmada de paz... presagiando futuras guerras. Y entre todo ese murmullo y emoción lo que menos destaca son dos pequeñas figuras que puedes vislumbrar sentados cabeza con cabeza, quizás esperando ver un amanecer romántico en la red, son Dave y Faiawaya. Dicen algo lentamente ya que nadie los escucha aunque estén hablando de diálogos que luego los usuarios del foro hubieran matado por verlos en vivo.

-Amor... la gran celebración comienza en tres días -decía Dave mirando suavemente a Faiwaya- tengo que ir de viaje a mi primer foro, uno de rol de Naruto. Pero volveré... te lo juro, vendré para hacerte compañía, estar contigo y ganar las olimpiadas. Es una promesa.

La chica le sonrío levemente pero estaba un poco triste por dentro.

-Que mal amor... me encantaría ir contigo, acompañarte, estar ahí para ti -dijo suavemente la niña mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- pero mi palabra es ley para mi, siempre cumplo y cumpliré mis promesas y le prometí a un gran amigo mío... Omega, que le haría compañía en estos días. Pero vuelve pronto para ganar las olimpiadas, te has esforzado mucho en clasificar, no arruines ese gran esfuerzo. Y que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje y logres lo que te propongas.

El chico la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza con suavidad, luego juntaron sus cabezas antes que el niño de 12 años se pusiera una vez más de pie.

-No te preocupes amor... -le dijo mientras le sonreía con amabilidad- yo siempre, siempre... estaré ahí para ti, a tu lado.

La chica lo miro fijamente y le devolvió la gran sonrisa,

Temprano la mañana siguiente, el chico se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla, alistó sus cosas y se preparó el mismo para el viaje. Se despidió de algunos amigos del foro y caminó hasta las enormes puertas del foro, miró un momento hacia atrás, hacia el enorme Sonic Universe. Luego giró su cabeza hacia el exterior un poco serio y confundido y dio un paso, luego otro y salió de Sonic Universe. Adentrándose en tierras desconocidas... listo para afrontar lo que viniera. Solo que no sabía lo que venía... un futuro incierto, donde las emociones y lo que sucedería eran tan inciertas como el lanzamiento de un dado de 98 caras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Próximo Capítulo:-<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Rosa, Color Traición**


End file.
